georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
George Lopez (character)
George Lopez (Born Aprill 23,1961) Age 50 Biography George Edward Lopez was born on Aprill 23 1961 (age 50) had a troubling childhood which is referred to throughout the series. He is the son of Benita "Benny" Lopez and Manny Lopez, husband of Angela "Angie" Lopez and father of Carmen and Max Lopez. His father left when he was a baby and his mother told him Manny was dead so he would stop asking. Benny lied to and hid things from George frequently as a child. He had a sister Linda that he never knew until he was an adult. He seemed to be a lonely child with Ernesto "Ernie" Cardenas as his only friend. Throughout his entire life, people made fun of him mostly about his huge head. Once, Benny insulted him by saying, "They told me not to push up that big head of yours but I did it anyway!" and another time she said, "Your head is the size of TWO BABIES!" Overprotection With Carmen He is overprotective of Carmen in many episodes. In the episode after the pilot he is upset that she has breasts. He doesn't like her dating and he never admits he is upset that she's growing up until She Drives Me Crazy when he says Carmen's eighteenth birthday will be the saddest day of his life. When Carmen ran away, it is revealed that when Carmen was younger, he never spent anytime with her and now he feels guilty. Ernie says that when Carmen was born George wondered what he would do when she started dating. He is close to Max, however, and is always giving him dating advice or just advice in general. George has been known to make fun of Max for his bad grades on his report card and sometimes make jokes as of putting him up for adoption. Personality George is also known for being very clever at being a smart-mouth, much like his mother, and he does this in every single episode. For example, he can get very heated up when Angie is mothering her children, and will always tell her to knock it off. (One time is in Trick or Treat Me Right when Angie does this and George insults her by saying, "Will you just please stop talking?!" Another thing is that he is very rude to Benny, as she is to him. It is hinted that George may have learned his smart-talk from her. And even George's son, Max, can be just like him, as he has once insulted George about his job at the factory, and another time told Benny to "Take her tired ass home." 'George's Smart Comebacks and Comments' *Oh my god, Mom, you swallowed a bouncy house! *Dude, outside of Chicago, your stomach is the fastest beef-processing system in the country. *You're as beautiful as any woman could possibly be for your age. *I know, HUH?! *Now I never want to see you dressed like a hooker again. *I GOT THIS!! *I WILL DO MY BEST TO GET THIS! *EH AS A HOLA DE LOCO " " *Why you crying? *I would but who's gonna groom you? *Most peolple has mom's, I've got a walking,talking garden gnome!!! *Don't Lie to me *Maybe I'm both, you don't know me! *Welcome to Fantasy Island... *Sabes que *Orale *Cochino/Cochina! *I'm handling it the Lopez way Appearance In Seasons 1 and 2, George keeps his appearance of long hair. Near the end Season 3, he cut his hair drastically very short. George kept this appearance until Season 6. Episodes George Lopez appeared in all 120 episodes of George Lopez. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters